


Time Skip #1 Timeline (739-740 PCE)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [4]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the events between the first and second Red Rising novels, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 2





	Time Skip #1 Timeline (739-740 PCE)

**Author's Note:**

> Though _Golden Son_ initially claims that two years pass between Darrow's graduation from the Institute and the beginning of the next book, this is later retconned, with _Morning Star_ , _Iron Gold_ , and Dark Age all framing it as three years. 
> 
> As with my _Red Rising_ timeline, events taking place in the same year as one of the novels but not being part of the novel's main events will be included in that novel's timeline. Meaning that while the months of 741 PCE prior to the opening of _Golden Son_ are technically part of the Time Skip, they will be included on the _Golden Son_ timeline rather than the Time Skip #1 timeline. 
> 
> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline.

### 739 P.C.E. 

  * Darrow begins training in the Willow Way under Lorn au Arcos. [03] 
  * Kalindora and Atalantia plant a bomb on Anastasia and Brutus’ shuttle on Octavia’s orders. [12a] 
    * The death of Octavia’s daughter and Lorn’s son is blamed on an Outrider attack to cover up the fact that the pair were plotting a coup against Octavia. 
    * After their deaths, Atlas au Raa is sent on an expedition to the Kuiper Belt in order to defend terraforming operations on Pluto from Ascomanni raids.



### 740 PC.E. 

  * Atlas reports back about the situation in the Kuiper Belt after losing all but two of his ships in an ambush. [12b] 
    * Octavia orders him to maintain radio silence until the operation is complete, and in his absence appoints a new Fear Knight to take his place.
  * Narol and Loran fake their deaths in Lykos to join the Sons of Ares full time. [04a, 10, 13] 
  * Kieran marries Dio. [04b, 10, 13] 
  * Paleron au Raa is born. [07, 08]



#### June - August:

  * Cassius au Bellona arrives on Luna. [05] 



#### December 

  * Darrow leaves for the Academy under the sponsorship of Nero au Augustus. [01, 02]
  * Mustang leaves for Politico school on Luna under the sponsorship of Octavia au Lune. [02, 05a, 05c] 
  * Mustang arrives on Luna and begins attending the Politico school. [09a, 09b, 11] 



**Author's Note:**

> [01] RR Ch 20; “It’s supposed to age you fifty years in ten months and show you what your ancestors did to give you this empire.”  
> [02] GS Ch 01; “The one who asked me to stay as I bid her and Mars goodbye on her balcony almost a year ago.”  
> [03] GS Ch 12; "While you sought pleasure, I trained from the weeks after the Institute to the days before the Academy."  
> [04] GS Ch 49;  
> [a] “Two years ago.”  
> [b] “Diona, his wife, died in childbirth, though. He took another a few months back.”  
> [05] MS Ch 02; “Three months of interrogation, then nine months of solitary.” "Heard your man went off to play with ships."  
> [06] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [07] IG Map; “The Solar System in the 10th year of the Solar War. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 753 PCE.”  
> [08] IG Ch 36; "Young Paleron, a thirteen-year-old silent boy."  
> [09] IG Ch 48;  
> [a] "His hair is coiled and shines with scented oil. Snow melts there."  
> [b] “You have killed eleven men in the bleeding place since summer.”  
> [c] “Heard your man went off to play with ships.”  
> [10] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [11] DA Ch 26; "I knew Atalantia for a little over a year."   
> [12] DA Ch 37;  
> [a] “After the death of her daughter, around fifteen years ago, Octavia sent the Fear Knight on an expeditionary campaign when terraforming on Pluto was threatened by the raids.”  
> [b] “One year in, he reported back that the situation was untenable. He’d been ambushed and lost all but two ships. Octavia told him to go radio silent until the operation was complete. It was an execution. But Seven years ago, he returned. And at about the same time that deepsapce miners began to suggest the Ascomanni had united under a single ruler.”  
> [13] DA Ch 91; “After I have received my debrief, I find Pax sitting with Holiday in the garden where my brother killed my father twelve years before.”


End file.
